DC: 2012-03-21 - Cutscene: Toon Titans - Ep 3
Toon Titans Episode 3 - Hoodlums a Go-Go! (With Special Guest Voice Actor Matt Judge) Episode 3 of the Titans starts off with the core team over in the training room, where Robin and Nightwing are engaged in a vicious competition of 'Dance Dance Dance-olution'. The two have tied for a breathtaking 123 games in a row, as the rest of the Titans look on in various stages of awe, boredom, and 'I want to use the tv now' (in the case of Supergirl). "By the Gaze of Rao, this shall continue for eternity. Something needs to be done to settle this rivalry or by Scott's Bow Tie of Awesome I shall never get to watch the news report!" To which Arsenal pauses, "Couldn't you just use another television? I mean, we have a lot of him." Supergirl ignores him, "I shall use my Super-Intuition to Come up with a way of settling their dance rivalry to free up the television!" But, as the Dance Off continues, the TITAN PHONE is called! The Titans rush over to the command center on the double, where the mustachhioed commissioner is on the speed dial, "Sweet Christmas Titans, you must get on the scene at once! A pair of rocket powered skateboarding alien hooligans are defacing national monuments from Manitoba to Minnesota!" Supergirl points out, "But Manitoba is in Canada. And the only monument in Minnesota is the biggest ball of twine." Arsenal corrects Supergirl, nuzzling up to her, "Actually I think it's in Kansas." The Commissioner A-HEMS then, and Supergirl and Arsenal go silent. "Regardless, we must have these malfeasants stopped before they move on from petty to full grade larceny ... and before these felonious fiends embark on some hair-rising harrowing hooliganism!" GOOOO TITANS! (Theme song starts) As the Titans arrive at the next scene of the crime to await the stealthy rocket powered skateboarding vaudeville vandals, Raven lets out one of her everpresent sighs. Meanwhile, Starfire cheers, "We will show them all that is bright and is right, and we shall show them that they cannot fight!" Raven sighs, "Why are you rhyming?" Starfire just blinks with a cute 'boink boink' sound. The scene shifts to a pair of skateboarding rocket-powered racing dullards, with somewhat oversized heads and covered with cans of spraypaint, "So, like dude we're gonna spray all over that pair of big sticks that go up in the air." His hooligan hover-rocket boarding companion went, "Heheh, heheh, yeah. Like we're gonna paint all over the ..." Cut to the Largest Lightbulb in the world, in Edison, New Jersey, which is about to face some un-wanted darkening! "Largest Light Bulb.... in the world." Robin just glanced up sadly over at the poor state of the monument, "It's important, it's what makes us Americans for things like this! The small things about the little people ... for who did great things that are an inspiration to us all! These small memorials and memories are just as important as the big ones! It's a shame that places showcasing our past and great Americans." Starfire points out, "But, friend Robin, I am from Tamaran. Supergirl is a citizen of Krypton. Raven is from the regions which are brightly lit and always warm. And Wonder Girl is an Amazon." Robin immediately facefaulted. To which Raven sarcastically said, "Looks like they're graffitiing up that bulb with black paint." Nightwing facefaulted as well, "Stop them!" Supergirl just paused, "By the Shadows of Rao! I'll use my Super Anti-Grafitii Spraying Powers to ..." One of the hoodlums goes, "Heheh, it's the chick in a skirt! Heheh. Heheh. Some of our Mind Control Graffiti Spray Will ... heheh ... Mind Control her to helping us spray more! Heheh!" And thus, Supergirl is SPRAYED over in the sparkly black mind control graffiti spray! Arsenal could only gasp in shock, "Supergirl's been sprayed over with evil mind controlling spray cans! She's been made evil to help them spray over the rest of the world's monuments to great Americans! I guess that makes her now an ... illegal alien!" *drum roll* Supergirl's costume immediately turned black (skirt included) as she called out, "Quick, now to spray all the world's monuments with my Super Evil Monument Spraying Grafitii Powers!" The Titans could only gasp, "NOOO!" Collectively at what their friend had been made to do! To Be Continued in the next exciting episode!!!